


Mistletoe

by NikkiWhitecraft



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Harry's POV, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 08:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5199839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiWhitecraft/pseuds/NikkiWhitecraft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keeping traditions is important even when your world may be ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I am really nervous about this, as this is the first time that I have written for the Kingsman fandom, it is not bete’d and I not really a writer but this popped in my head and I had to write it down.

Harry was very nervous this was finally the night when he would tell Eggsy his feelings, it was a long time over due, but after coming back by kentuckey a little under a year ago there was more work that needed to be done and the first bit of his agenda was to apologise to the young man that he had wronged before he got on that blasted plane, then months to build that trust back up. But Harry was many things and dedicated and patient was one of them, and this was far too important to screw up.

It had start a few months ago, after he had taken the position of Arthur, or more accurate been Voleentold by Merlin that he was Arthur and that was the end of it, he had already apologised to Eggsy, but he could see it in his boys, the wariness, the distrust and it pained him every time that we had to sit in a briefing with that young man that he rarely made eye contact. But the wariness started to fade over the following weeks, and the distrust lessened, it was 3 months after he had returned that he asked Eggsy to go out for a meal, the young man had just returned from a tough mission in Tokyo and looked like he could do with a good meal.

Harry wasn’t sure who was more surprised when Eggsy agreed, himself was fooling himself into asking or Eggsy for agreeing. But it was the start, and then after that nearly once a week he and Eggsy would dine, be for lunch or dinner depending on the boys mission of course.

But this night was different, this night Harry was finally going to admit his feelings, the feelings that he himself only acknowledged a little more then a month ago. It was going to be Christmas soon and the best present that harry could think off when if his own feelings where returned by one Gary “Eggsy” Urwin which he had a pretty sure idea that it was, if the heated glances said boy had been throwing his way when he thought Harry wasn’t looking.

That was when Harry spotted what he needed to do this, while listening to Eggsy talk on the other side of the table, the Mistletoe hanging in the doorway, now if he could only get the boy under it.

It was coming to the end of the Meal and Harry still had no idea how he was supposed to do, the waiter was back with the check and Eggsy was standing up and getting to leave, so he stood up quickly but still in a gentle manner. And followed Eggsy out of the restaurant his shoulders dropped when he realised that Eggsy was not only leaving the place but already out the door.

Harry stopped under the doorway and looked up into the stupid bit of plant, and then down to look at Eggsy back who was looking out for a Cab to head home. Taking a deep breath, and straighten up he called out to Eggsy to come back, after all this may be his only chance he was not going to let it go.

It worked at the sound of his name Eggsy turned from the road, and tilted his head with a little confused look on his face when I asked him to return but walked back over to the doorway.

Harry Looked up again to ensure that the mistletoe hadn’t vanished in the few minutes it took Eggsy to come back to his side, and he spotted that Eggsy flicked his eyes up as well. Harry leaned in closer to Eggsy aiming to kiss him on the lips.

Harry closed his eyes at the last second Eggsy had turned his head and it was the boys cheek that he had kissed, he laughed slightly and made a quip about keeping to traditions and walked to the main road to get into the taxi that was waiting for them both.

Harry keeps his eyes out the window, his hands clenched in his lap, he was wrong. And no doubt he has ruined the only thing that he had left to enjoy with the young man sharing the taxi. But it was fine, he was a professional. Life would carry on and if he was slightly lonely then before, then that was a price that he no doubt had to make for the mistakes of the past.

The taxi had pulling up outside of his house pulled Harry from his thoughts, murmuring a goodnight to his companion without looking up, he left the car and slowly walked up the path to his house, funny it had never seem to be this long before, nor his shoulder so heavy.

Harry was just slipping the key into the lock when he heard his name called from behind, turning his head he saw Eggsy standing outside the door on the still running taxi, watching the young man fidget and pull his cuffs of his coat down, Harry tilted his head in all the while watching Eggsy face. That’s when he saw the resolve drop into the green eyes and he watched and Eggsy turned and said something to the drive of the taxi and close the door. 

Harry turned fully on his door stop and watched as Eggsy walk up the path towards him, he saw as Eggsy flicked his eyes up above the door, feeling confused harry looked up himself and that was when he saw the Mistletoe. Bloody Merlin must have put it up when he was here the other day helping to decorate for Christmas, flicking his eyes back Harry was surprised at how close Eggsy was, wasn’t the boy just starting to walk up the path.

Swallowing Harry locked his eyes onto the vibrant green of the Young man in front of him, he watched as Eggsy lips moved but it seemed that no sound was leaving them, until it filtered into his Brain “you said it yourself Guv, don’t want to break tradition”

But that was the last thing Harry could think on, as his lips were being caressed in a sweet Kiss from the one he loved, pulling the young man closer and deeping the kiss, he could only be thankful for Merlin and his Mistletoe and the wonderful tradition it entailed and that he hadn’t ruined anything with the first botched kiss in the restaurant’s doorway.

END


End file.
